Will We Still Love In The End?
by KimsLife
Summary: Kim, a broken, depressed teenage girl who is only ever spoken to with hate. She didn't do anything to deserve this, but she gets it anyway. Will Jared be able to convince her she's worth more than she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

**Kim POV**

I sat alone in my room, trying to concentrate at the words in the page of the book in my lap. I read, re-read, and tried again, but they just didn't stay in my head.

I had school in about an hour. I hated everything about that goddamned place. It was filled with bullies, teachers who didn't give a shit, and bitches who wouldn't leave me alone.

I had done nothing to deserve the hate they gave me. I rarely talked to anyone. I guess that it was Lauren that caused most of this.

_*flashback*_

I sat in the middle of Lauren's pink room, her throwing clothes everywhere. My best friend couldn't decide on what to wear to the first day back to school after summer.

"Just wear something you normally would." I laughed at the though of Lauren wearing a dress. it was about 40 degrees on a good day here.

"Kimmy, this is the first day back to the school where everything will change. We're not going to be the shy, quiet girls we were. We're gonna be at the top of the food chain."

_*end flashback*_

She was right, things did change. Just not for me. Lauren quickly figured out you had to leave a path of destruction on your way to the top. She knew everything about me, so she used it to her advantage. She told everyone, my most private secrets were open for the world to hear about. She told everyone about my crush on one of the most popular people in school, Jared Cameron.

And just like that, she became one of the most popular and lusted after girls in school.

And I was left alone. I became depressed, and one night, I cut. I never stopped. And one day, if I cut too deep, I just won't care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim POV**

I walked down the overgrown trail in the forest. The dirt was damp and the trees were dripping. My shoes almost sunk in to some part of the ground. I arrived at an opening in the woods. A small meadow, a bit overgrown, but it was beautiful, nonetheless.

I sat down, my back supported by a tree, on the rim of the meadow. I could feel tears dripping down my face.

This was the place I came to let my emotions out.

I never asked for any of this, I didn't want to have scars on my thighs, but for whatever reason, it helped. I felt like I deserved it. Maybe I was all of those things I was told.

_Bitch_

_Slut_

_Whore_

_Emo_

_Why don't you just kill yourself? It's not like anyone would care._

__After Niagra Falls stopped pouring down my face, I got up and went back down another trail that led to a small neighborhood. As I reached the opening, I passed by Sam Uley and Emily Young's house. They both sat on their porch, speaking to eachother. Emily looked over, noticing me, before giving me a smile. Sam waved.

At least they didn't treat me like I was shit.

I managed a small smile back before hurrying off back to my own house. As I arrived, I hurried up to my room. Eager to escape my mom and dad.

I definitely didn't have a bad home life. I was an only child, my parents loved me. We had a nice house. I just really didn't wanna talk to them.

It wasn't that I hated them, I loved them, I just hated socializing.

I closed my door, locking it, before sitting on my bed. I glanced out the window, the forest looming in my backyard. I thought I saw a pair of eyes staring back. I shook my head before looking back out. They were gone.

_Maybe the blood loss is starting to make me crazy._


	3. Chapter 3

I was getting ready for school, throwing on a sweatshirt and jeans. I skipped breakfast, I never had it anyway.

As I arrived to the doors of school, the loudness surprised me. It was normally pretty loud. But I think that almost everybody was talking. As I walked to my locker, I learned everything. It wasn't hard. Everyone was talking about the same thing.

_Jared Cameron was back._

Honestly, I hoped he would've stayed away. He was the reason everyone hated me. Why everyone hated me because I had a crush on him, I'm still not sure. I was hoping that if he stayed away long enough, I could have gotten over him. But, it seems fate was against me. From what I've heard, his physical change had been to the extremes. His hair had been cropped, he had gotten taller, his muscles now more prominent.

He was probably the "hottest" person in this school. Of course, now everyone notices him. He had been popular before, but the girls weren't lusting after him. He had been the funny guy and was a relatively a nice guy. He had been attractive, but nobody really noticed. I had. I had loved him, not for his looks, though those were nice too, but he was hilarious. He helped people and tried to make sure his friends weren't too mean to less fortunate people. He hadn't noticed me, however. I don't think he even knew my name.

I shook my head, coming back to reality. My books landed on my desk with a loud thud. This was the only class I had with Jared. I was a sophomore. He was a senior. I was 15, he was 18. Another reason we would never get together.

I was pretty good at chemistry. It was the reason I had this class with Jared, I was in AP chemistry and he was too.

I realized I was daydreaming soon after a collective gasp sounded throughout the classroom.

_Seriously? When the fuck did this become a high school drama? _

I looked over, already knowing who everybody gasped at. Jared definitely looked different.

He was taller, leaner, but had more muscle. His biceps were a lot bigger and even through his sweatshirt, you could see his stomach was toned.

He had been gone for about two weeks. Nobody knew the reason, but apparently it did him a lot of good. He avoided everybody's gaze, and instead of sitting with his friends, he sat with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I'm not going to be doing any long introductions as to what Jared's been doing, where he's been, etc. I'm sure you already know that. Jared's just going to pick up where Kim left off)**

**Jared POV**

I sat down at the desk, next to some girl I didn't recognize. I wasn't supposed to sit with my friends, or speak to them. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes. I was tired as fuck, patrol was every other night, it took a lot of energy. A smell lingered around my nostrils and my eyes flew open. That was the best damn smell I've ever encountered. It was a citrus-like smell, with a hint of fruit. It was coming from my right and I glanced over, seeing a small girl, a few years younger than me, and the most beautiful one I've ever seen.

Probably sensing my gaze, she looked over and I froze. Those eyes were completely stunning. Big, chocolate swirls looked back at me.

Her face was tan and smooth, her long, dark brown hair fell down her shoulders and her eyes looked back at me questioningly.

_What the fuck?_

I didn't even know this girl, why was eye-fucking her?

Suddenly, flashes of her and I in bed were in my head.

_Fuck, no, calm yourself you uncultured swine._

"Do you need anything?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Uhm, no, sorry, I'm Jared." I smiled as to not look so threatening.

She seemed to relax, somewhat, at my smile.

"Kim." She stated, managing a small smile.

Along with her scent, the smell of blood was there, but very faint. I shook it off, she probably just fell.

"So, how old are you?"

"15."

That definitely stopped me. I mean, I knew she was younger, but not that younger. The thoughts I had earlier were definitely illegal.


	5. AN

**Hi, everyone.**

**So, it's been two months, and to be honest, I completely forgot I even had this fanfic up.**

**But, I'm gonna keep writing it, expect a new chapter either tonight, or tomorrow.**

**Also, my writing skills were shit when I wrote this. I hope you can forgive me.**

**And, I want to be less graphic when writing this story. Honestly, when I wrote this, I wasn't in a good place, hence the graphic terms and images of self-harming in this fanfiction, in which I deeply apologize for.**

**I don't condone bullying, self-harming, eating disorders or anything like that (homophobia, racism, sexism, etc.)**

**If a chapter EVER is considered triggering, please tell me and I will put a warning there, and there will be a warning if I ever post a chapter that could be considered triggering. **

**Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**


	6. Chapter 5: Falling (literally)

**(A/N- As promised, here it is. Thank you for waiting so patiently, and by the way, if any of you ever need somebody to talk to, I'm here. Please, I'm just an inbox away.)**

Kim was extremely uncomfortable for the rest of the period.

Jared was staring at her, which wasn't so bad, but others had noticed that Jared was staring at her, causing them to stare at her.

Basically, everybody was staring at her, and everyone was judging her. She was close to tears, she probably looked horrible, maybe she had a stain on her clothes. God, she was such a fuck up.

The bell rang, causing Kim to jump up, grabbing her books, and walking past her desk, only for someone to knock her over.

She fell, books flying everywhere. Her knee connected harshly with the ground, hair flying in front of her face. A quiet groan escaped her throat, her knee throbbing. A hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her up. She looked over, muttering out a 'thank you' until she realized she wasn't talking to a face.

The face was much higher up.

She looked up, seeing Jared Cameron's smiling face.

"Are you okay," Jared asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She nodded, her face flaming, a warm, large hand still wrapped around her waist, before Jared sensed her discomfort, and removed it.

"Thank you…for helping me." She whispered, not able to speak loudly, her nerves getting the best of her.

"Please, it was nothing."

At that moment, Paul walked in, throwing an arm around Jared's shoulder.

"You ready to go?"

Jared looked over at me, giving me a small smile.

"See ya tomorrow, Kim." He said cheerfully, before he walked out with Paul.

Kim's heart was going in overdrive.

_He knew her name?_

Her face was one of complete shock, before she got her books off the floor and proceeded to make the short walk back to her house.


	7. Chapter 6: Alright

The following day, Jared had cornered Kim by her locker, asking if she would go on a date with him.

_Kim was still wondering if he had actually said that_

At the time of the date, Kim looked at herself in the mirror.

She hadn't really done anything different, still wearing a sweatshirt and jeans.

But, she felt like, if someone wanted to be with her, they needed to accept her for who she actually is.

And that's exactly what Kim told herself whenever she was feeling down.

The date was amazing, in Kim's view at least.

They had gone to the beach, and sat on a blanket, just talking. Learning more about each other, and, it was on this date, that Jared told her everything, despite only really knowing her for two days. She took it in stride, weirder things could happen.

And, at the end of that date, when Jared kissed her goodnight in front of her door, Kim realized that she was gonna be fine.

Yeah, she was gonna be alright.


	8. End Note

**Alright, so, hi everybody.**

**You may have seen that the last chapter was incredibly short.**

**Honestly, I didn't see this fanfic really going anywhere.**

**But I needed to end it, just because it needed one.**

**I couldn't let Kim stay depressed, could I?**

**But yeah, that was the last chapter.**

**You may feel unsatisfied, but this definitely wasn't the best fanfic.**

**Anyways, I love you all, and thanks to those who stayed with this fanfic.**

**-Taylor **


End file.
